


Családi ügyek

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [43]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Miközben beírta a „nimfapapagáj” szót a keresőmezőbe, a dohányzóasztalra helyezett kalitkára tévedt a tekintete.





	Családi ügyek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982291) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Egy ezeréves ficim fordítása.

Néha a Google az ember legjobb barátja, Uruha ezt tapasztalatból tudta. A dolog ezen az estén is bizonyítást nyert, mikor leült a kanapéra a laptopjával az ölében, és megnyitotta a böngészőt. Kutakodnia kellett egy kicsit, mielőtt Reita felébredt volna.

Miközben beírta a „nimfapapagáj” szót a keresőmezőbe, a dohányzóasztalra helyezett kalitkára tévedt a tekintete. Most egy vékony, fehér lepedővel volt letakarva, így nem láthatott a belsejébe, de Uruha tudta, hogy egy kicsi lény van odabenn, aki most valószínűleg alszik.

Reita ma hozta haza. Uruha nem örült neki túlságosan, nem igazán tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy háziállatot tartsanak a lakásukban. Volt már néhány rossz tapasztalata kutyákkal, macskákkal és rágcsálókkal, és úgy érezte, egy madár sem lesz jobb azoknál. Ám látva Reita boldog arcát, képtelen lett volna nemet mondani. Megengedte a basszusgitárosnak, hogy megtartsa a madarat, egy feltétellel: hogy Reita feladata lesz minden reggel kitakarítani a kalitkát.

A dilis basszusgitáros, amennyire Uruha meg tudta mondani, mindig valamiféle különös rajongással nézett a madarakra. Madárőrült volt, mindent tudott a repülő lényekről. Ám a gitáros utálta a madarakat, mégsem volt szíve megmondani Reitának tudva, mennyire elszomorodva. Ráadásul, ha tudomást szerzett volna arról, mennyire undorodik a tollaktól, hónapokig hűvösen viselkedett volna vele. A kapcsolatuk már enélkül is elég bonyolult volt, nem volt szükségük még több drámára, így Uruha úgy döntött, befogja a száját.

Eddig nem érdekelték a madarak, máig nem. Most azonban kíváncsi lett, és többet akart tudni Keijiről és a fajtájáról. Talán egy kis kutatómunka segít majd egy kicsit jobban megérteni Reita furcsa rajongását. Ezt mondjuk nem ismerte volna be a szőkének, túlságosan kínos lett volna. Ezért is kutakodott most, amikor a másik aludt.

A Google első találata egy Wikipedia szócikk volt. _Kezdetnek jó lesz_ , gondolta Uruha, majd a linkre kattintva olvasni kezdett.

_„A nimfapapagáj (Nymphicus hollandicus) egy Ausztráliában őshonos madárfaj.”_

_Szóval külföldi állat, milyen érdekes._

Uruha magában hümmögve folytatta az olvasást. Az oldalon volt néhány igen érdekes információ, de nem elég. Sokkal jobban érdekelte, mit esznek ezek a madarak és hogyan kell őket tartani, mint a nevük eredete, így folytatta a keresést. Talált néhány jó weboldalt, köztük a madártulajdonosok által írt blogok voltak a leghasznosabbak.

Megtudta, hogy a nimfapapagájok társasági lények, ami szerinte nagyon fontos információ volt. Ha társaságra van szükségük, talán Reitának vennie kellett volna még egyet. Szegény kicsi Keiji egyedül volt a kalitkájában - Uruha nagyon remélte, nem válik majd depresszióssá. Másfelől viszont, egyszerre két új háziállattal nem biztos, hogy meg tudnának birkózni. Talán majd ha Keiji megszokja az új otthonát…

Uruha annyira el volt foglalva az internetezéssel, hogy észre sem vette, amikor feljött a nap. Csak amikor Reita nyújtózkodva, ásítozva kisétált a hálószobából, jött rá, hogy egész éjjel a nappaliban volt. A basszusgitáros, amikor meglátta a kanapén ülő Uruhát, felvonta a szemöldökét. A szeme körüli sötét karikák elárulták, mennyire fáradt volt.

\- Egész éjjel nem aludtál? - kérdezte a szőke kissé aggodalmas hangon.

\- Ó, dehogy. Csak nagyon korán ébredtem fel, és nem akartalak felzavarni, úgyogy bekapcsoltam a laptopot, hogy játsszak egy kicsit - rázta a fejét a gitáros, és gyorsan a képernyő sarkában lévő kis X-re kattintott, hogy kilépjen a böngészőből. Reita rámosolygott, és közelebb sétált, hogy lehajolva finoman megcsókolja.

\- Akkor rendben - motyogta. Elfordult Uruhától, hogy levegye a lepedőt a madárkalitkáról. Keiji boldogan csiripelni és repkedni kezdett a ketrecben, kiérdemelve egy gyengéd mosolyt a basszusgitárostól. - Milyen aranyos - mormolta, és kinyitva a kalitkát, szeretetteljesen megsimogatta Keiji kicsi fejét. - Hiányzott a papa?

\- Papa? - tátotta el a száját Uruha. Reita értetlenül fordult felé.

\- Igen. Végül is ő a mi kisfiúnk - jelentette ki komoly hangon.

\- Ó - motyogta Uruha, és beharapta az ajkait, mielőtt még elnevette volna magát. Tudhatta volna előre, hiszen a szőke egy nagyranőtt gyerek volt, persze, hogy úgy gondolt az új háziállatára, mintha a fia lenne.

Uruha Keijire fordította a figyelmet. A madarat nézve elmosolyodott. Egyet kellett értenie Reitával, hiába voltak a kis lénynek tollai, mégiscsak aranyos volt. Micsoda furcsa családot alkottak így: a meleg pár és a fiúk, a papagáj… Ám valahogy mégis annyira helyénvalónak tűnt! Uruha közelebb húzta magához Reitát, az ölébe, és gyengéden megcsókolta, mielőtt újra a madár felé fordult, hogy nézze, ahogy reggelizik.

\- Boldog vagyok - jelentette ki a basszusgitárosra mosolyogva. Reita a tiszta kezével végigsimított a gitáros húsos ajkain.

\- Örülök, hogy ezt mondod - mondta mosolyogva, és fejét Uruha vállára hajtva ő is Keijit kezdte el figyelni. - Most már teljes a családunk. Hacsak nem akarsz örökbefogadni egy gyereket - kuncogott. 

\- Egy gyereket? - Uruha elfintorodott a gondolattól. _Nincs az az isten!_ Nem lenne jó apa, és Reita… Reita egy idióta volt, a végén még véletlenül megölné azt a szegény gyereket, ebben biztos volt. - Köszönöm, nem. De tudod, mit? Szeretnék még egy madarat.


End file.
